The Cackletta War
by thisissparta789789
Summary: This story shows the military side of the story of The Cackletta War. From the initial attack on Toad Town to the final surrender of Cackletta's forces, it shows the war down to it's most disturbing details.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello. This is my first story. I hope you like it.**_

**The Cackletta War**

**The military side of Cackletta's rebellion.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

The events leading up the The Cackletta War were not pretty. From June to December 2002, the Beanbean Kingdom had been rocked with riots. Then, on the Night of January 12, 2003, a car bomb destroyed a Beanbean Government building in the kingdom's capital, leaving 523 dead and over 4,000 injured.

A later investigation tracked some of the bomb's parts to a woman named Cackletta. She hated the kingdom and the royal family. She was a mastermind when it came to making electronic parts. The bomb used in the car bombing was set off by an Electronic Timer. When she was brought in for questioning, she denied being involved in the attack. She even game an alibi for the night of the bombing, which checked out.

Then, something rose the suspicions of investigators. She had bought 10 surplus AK-47s from an armory over the past 12 days. She had also purchased 20 Knives, and 15 Colt .357 Magnum Revolvers. She said she was preparing for a gun show, which she said she helped organize. That alibi checked out too, for now.

Then, on September 23, 2003, 2 gunmen burst into a government office building and opened fire. They each had 2 Knives, a .357 Magnum, and an AK-47 loaded with a 75-round Magazine. They killed 12 people and injured 24 before being shot to death by police. The weapons were tracked to the same gunshow that Cackletta had helped organize. But by that time, she had fled to the Koopa Kingdom.

While there, Cackletta began organizing a secret army. with the help of a follower of her named Fawful. At it's peak later in the war, Cackletta's army would total over 20,000,000. Together, they planned to overthrow the Beanbean Kingdom and attack the Mushroom Kingdom. Meanwhile, the Koopa Kingdom's Intelligence Agency, KI1, together with their crime investigation unit, KI2, and KI3, an organization that investigates fugitives on the run from other countries, began investigating Cackletta's activities. When she found out, she fled to an undeveloped region and created the Cackletta Nation.

She quickly developed the Cackletta Nation into a thriving country by January of 2004. She had also built up a strong Navy and Air Force. That was the plan. Her nation had a total population of over 100,000,000. She acquired most that population by conquering 10 other countries bordering Cackletta Nation. With all the wealth and power she could ever dream of having, she was ready to start her master plan: To conquer the Mushroom Kingdom and destroy the Beanbean Kingdom...


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is the 2nd Chapter of the Cackletta War. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2: Blitzkrieg**

The invasion of the Beanbean Kingdom came at 7:02 AM, on July 12th, 2004, when 107 Divisions of Cackletta's Army, 22 of Which were armored, rolled through the border between the Beanbean Kingdom and Cackletta Nation. Then at 7:34 AM, 1,231 Planes attacked Beanbean City, burning most of it to the ground. It was followed by over 200,000 Troops that did an amphibious landing on the Northern Beanbean Coast. Then, news came that shocked the entire universe. At 12:02 PM, Cackletta, disguised as an Ambassador, attacked Princess Peach and stole her voice. It was followed by a massive invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom. Around the same time, the Cackletta Navy started shelling ports in the Beanbean Kingdom. At the Cackletta Navy's peak, it would have a total of 802 Ships and countless numbers of smaller boats. That included:

1. 98 Aircraft Carriers (Includes Escort Carriers, Aircraft Cruisers, Amphibious Assault Ships, Heli Carriers, Seaplane Carriers, Submarine Carriers, etc.)

2. 52 Battleships (Includes Coastal Battleships, Fast Battleships, etc.)

3. 102 Cruisers (Not including Aircraft Cruisers.)

4. 93 Destroyers

5. Over 30,000 Aircraft.

The Cackletta Army Air Force had over 100,000 Aircraft at it's peak. They had tons of Fighters, Bombers, Attack Aircraft, Transports, Gunships, etc.

The Beanbean and the Mushroom Kingdom's were both shocked by the brutality of Cackletta's Forces. It included atrocities such as Torched Buildings, War Rape, Massacres, Genocide, Mass Murder, Executions of Prisoners of War, etc. To Cackletta, no one was innocent in war, and everyone except those considered "clean" were considered targets. And she wasn't let down when she ordered all civilians that didn't collaborate with Cackletta's forces in occupied countries to be killed "in the most grueling, painful, and gruesome way." That usually meant death by either shooting or by torture.

Within 5 Months, both kingdom's were conquered. Mario and Luigi fled the Mushroom Kingdom to set up a Government-in-exile. Meanwhile, Bowser was watching this war with uneasyness and pressured the Koopa Kingdom's Parliament to act. So they did. In a unaminous vote of 200-0, the Koopa Kingdom voted to declare war on Cackletta Nation. Meanwhile resistance groups were already getting formed in the countries conquered by the Cackletta Nation before and during The Cackletta War. The descision to conquer other nations was eventually going to backfire badly for Cackletta.


End file.
